Fairytale Come True
by FujiRyoViktuuri1827
Summary: Fuji thought that he had found the right girl for him. Ryoma, his best friend, is in love with him and due to his girlfriend, he had disregarded her. But Fuji's dream was shattered when he found her cheating on him. More angry than devastated he broke up with her. Would he finally notice Ryoma? FEM!RYOMA
1. Syuusuke

CHAPTER 1: Betrayal

Author's Note:

This is the re-write of my fanfic: Fairytale Come True from my other account under same name but without the -desu. I'm changing some of the original plot and may replace the title too if I thought of a better one. Hope you'll like this one better. For those who had followed that story, I'm sorry I couldn't update coz' I forgot what password I used and the email I had used there was made inactive since I couldn't open said email as I also forgot my password (I have bad memory when it comes to password and since I used different passwords there I didn't remember which I used and what order)

WARNINGS: Fem!Ryoma, MaybeOOC!Characters, A bit of Inappropriate Words(maybe a lot)

 _Fuji's POV_

 _She cheated on me… I thought that she loved me, that I am the one for her but apparently I was the only one who thought so._

( _Flashback)_

I was walking back to school seeing as I forgot to get my book for our English reading. On my way to my locker, I heard my girlfriend's voice. ' _Why is she still here? I thought she was going home early because of something at home?',_ I asked in my head, confused on why she's still here.

"Ne~ When are we going to the beach, Ichi-kun? Don't you wanna see my new swimsuit? I look very sexy in it~~" I heard her say. ' _Ichi-kun? Who is that?'_

Listening in, I went closer and looked at them to see who she is with. There, I see Ichimaru Aijima, the school's playboy with my girlfriend wrapped around his arm. ' _What is she doing with him like that and especially asking him that question? What does she think she's doing? Could it be….._

His reply and following action confirmed my suspicion, "We'll go next week, babe. I wanna see that gorgeous body of yours in your skimpy swimsuit, *smirks* I'm sure it would be fun." He then faced her and kissed her right on her lips.

I decided to come out right at that moment.

"Akira," I called out

She gasped when she heard my voice. "Saa… Going home early, ne?" I said to her, looking at her in disdain.

"Syu-Syuusuke! This isn't what you think!" She exclaimed, running towards me. She tried to grab me but I evaded her grasp.

" 'This isn't what I think'? What do you think is it that I'm thinking? That you're a bitch? Don't worry, I'm not thinking that.." She looked relieved, moving towards me, then I continued,"On the other hand, I'm thinking that you're a slut.. Perfect with the manwhore Ichiyama, ne~ Oh wait, it's Ichimaru isn't it? Sorry, you were so insignificant that I forgot your name for a bit" I stare at them with my admittedly intimidating eyes open.

"Thank goodness, I don't have to go through the difficult task of removing your person from my life. A clingy slut like you is like a leech. Hard to remove." I said all this while smiling, the both of them frozen due to my chilling stare and Akira crying and looking pleadingly at me.

My harsh words to them seemed to unfreeze Ichimaru and he went towards me, intending to punch me. I swerved to the right, avoiding his fist and gripped his wrist hard and twisted his arm, making him cry out in pain.

"You best avoid any harmful attempt on my person, you don't know what I can do to you Ichimaru-san." I told the foolish boy, marveling at his stupidity.

"Goodbye, Sakamano Akira-san and Ichimaru Aijima-san. Be sure to watch your back~" I then turned away, walking forwards when Sakamano ran and grabbed my arm.

I turned to her and ordered, "Release my arm."

Glaring at her when she refused, I pulled my arm from her hold but she kept grabbing it again and again.

"Syuusuke, please let me explain! I really like you! There's nothing between me and Ichimaru-kun!" She begged, crying and clutching my arm close desperately.

"It doesn't matter whether or not you like me or not. I was planning on breaking up with you anyways. And don't ever call me Syuusuke anymore. Jaa."

Turning for the final time, I yanked arm from her and proceeded with my initial intention, get my book.

 _(End of Flashback)_

 _I never thought that me of all people would be fooled and betrayed by someone I had thought I loved. Goes to show how stupid I can still be. Some genius I am. Now I'm lying here on the ground…. I don't even have Ryoma with me. Ryoma…. Ahh…. Another idiocy of mine… I pushed my best friend away just because I found the 'Perfect Woman/Girl' for me. I hope she can forgive me. Ryoma is very important to me, too. I will never make the same mistake, ever again. I will make sure of that and hopefully, I didn't mess up bad enough for her to hate me.  
_

 ___ OWARI ___


	2. Ryoma

CHAPTER 2: Ryoma

WARNINGS: Fem!Ryoma, MaybeOOC!Characters, A bit of Inappropriate Words(maybe a lot)

So...This is the second chapter of FCT that I finally managed to sit down and write...I hope you like it!

 _Ryoma's POV_

 _Haa… I wonder what is Syuusuke doing?*snorts* Probably with his girlfriend, being all sweet and cuddly. Ahh! I don't know whether I should be angry or jealous. I-Syuusuke was my best friend first, before that girl came along. I've always been by his side. Why is it that it couldn't be me?_

 _I still remember when I first met him… Heh, I really did think that he was an ass or sadist then. I mean who makes a friend by dragging her along in a pointless adventure- and quite possibly dangerous- when it's obvious she was very reluctant? But then again, it wouldn't be Syuusuke if he wasn't a bit sadistic but angelic…_

 _(Flashback)_

"Arghh! Bakaniki! I told him I don't wanna go out and yet he still dragged me along! And then what!? He leaves me alone, in an unfamiliar country, a place that I haven't even tried to explore yet! Baka! Baka! Baka! Once I get home I'm gonna kill him!" I shouted out loud, prompting other people to look at me and at the same time distance themselves to avoid my anger. ' _And once again, my brother's stupidity knows no bounds. Who leaves an 8 years old alone when we just moved here!?'_ I stomped my feet angrily, wanting to wring my brother's neck at that moment, something that would make me really happy. ' _He would wish that he's dead once I get my hands on him!_

Still angry, I continued weaving through the crowd, avoiding bumping into people. It was crowded that time what with it being a weekend so a lot of people are out to hang out with friends or families. Me, being a strong-headed and prideful kid, decided that, no, I don't need help even though I'm new here. Ignoring my plans to kill my brother for later, I tried to find the park. I didn't know where I was going and forgot to look at where I was going causing me to bump into another.

*Oomph*" Ah! Gomenasai!" The one I bumped into exclaimed, seeming worried since I fell on my butt. "You should be careful.. Are you okay?" He asked. I saw a hand extend to help me up and I looked up to the person I bumped to. I was faced with gorgeous and intense blue. ' _Pretty…'_ The boy I bumped to had chin-length brown hair and a bit narrowed eyes colored a very intense and intimidating shade of blue. He seemed to be waiting for my response. Wanting to be petty, I glared and looked away, my arms crossed across my chest. This baffled him, so he reached out and tried to make me stand. Key word is tried. Like mentioned earlier, I was strong-headed and prideful at, well, worst of times so I purposely weighed myself down. This seemed to amuse him, however, and he chuckled. A bit embarrassed for my childish act, I looked up again and glared straight into amused blue eyes.

"Hi! Nice to meet you too, I'm Fuji Syuusuke. What's yours?" he said to me in reply to my glare, closing his eyes into and eye smile that I found really annoying. Still, my parents didn't raise me to be an impolite child, at least not as much as others seem to think, so I answered. "Echizen Ryoma."

He did that eye smile again, irritating me more. I feel like he is enjoying this… " Now that we're introduced, come on!" Grabbing my hands, he pulled me up regardless of my protest and dragged me along.

"Hey! Where do you think you're going!?" I shouted at him, trying to pull my hands from his hold but he continued on, not noticing or most probably ignoring my words and attempts to free myself. "Stop dragging me!"

By this point, I was getting irritated and my temper is rising what withe continuous annoyances this morning.' _Kami, what did I do to deserve this? Why do you have to torture me so?'_ I thought, cursing my brother to the depths of hell. Didn't he understand the meaning of stop? ' _This kid…'_ Disregarding the fact that I was kid as well, and possibly younger than said kid.

"Oi! Are you deaf? Or just stupid?" I taunted him, wanting to get a reaction. He stopped and I thought I finally irritated him,but then he just turned around to look at me and say cheerfully, "We're going on an adventure!"

Needless to say, he made quite an impression when I met him, an annoying one for sure but very memorable..

 _(End of Flashback)_

 _I never thought that he would be my closest friend back then….I deemed him as an annoying pest who wouldn't go away..In the end, I fell in love with him but he doesn't reciprocate my feelings. I miss him…. I mis Syuusuke...But I know that he'll never like me that way. To him, I'm probably like his younger sister. Maybe It's better if I try to move on.. Confess to him and once I'm rejected, maybe I can finally give up on him.._

_OWARI_


	3. 3

Hi!! I'm back~~ Sorry for the late update, I haven't been able to start writing since I was too busy with school. But it's summer so I'm back!

Ryoma's PoV

"Chibisuke, wake uuuuupppp! Rise and shine~" An annoying voice sounded near my ears. Miffed by it, I slapped my pillow hard against it.

I heard a loud 'oumph' near my bed. Ha! Serves him right.

"You're one mean kid Chibisuke," Ryoga muttered, getting to his feet.

"If you don't get up right now I'll eat your breakfast. Kaa-san made Japanese today." he told me, immediately rushing away from my room.

"Ryoga, don't you dare eat MY breakfast!! I swear if you do, you'll wish that you're dead, Bakaniki!!" I shouted to Ryoga, cursing him several bad names in my mind.

I rushed out of the room, aiming to kill Ryoga if he so much as touches my food. This is how my morning usually goes. Ryoga wakes me up by irritating me, I chase him, attempt to kill him and eat my breakfast. Going down I am met with the sight of my mom setting the table.

"Ohayou, Ryoma." My mom greeted me calmly.

"Ohayou, Kaa-san, Nanako-san!" I said in return, greeting my cousin Nanako who just emerged from the kitchen, a pot of soup in her grasp.

"Ohayou, Ryoma-chan. Come sit, breakfast is almost ready." she said greeting me with a smile. I smiled back enjoying the fragrance of Japanese food permeating the air.

"What's for breakfast? It smells good..." I inquired, curious about the menu.

"It's grilled salmon, miso soup and a side of salad and tamagoyaki. Rinko-san and I figured that since we haven't had Japanese breakfast in a while, you might appreciate having some today. We all know how much you love Japanese food." replied Nanako.

She's right, I do love these. While Western food made by Kaa-san and Nanako tastes good, I still prefer japanese cuisine to it.

Finishing my breakfast, I stood up and went back upstairs to my room. As I went about preparing for school, my mind flashed back to Syuusuke again. I wonder what he is doing. Is he still at home like always before heading here like before or is he waiting for her again, like how he usually is now?

I shake my head, trying to vanish those

thoughts. What good would it be to dwell on it? It would just be me hurting myself. Discarding those thoughts, I dress myself into my uniform.

Suddenly, my alarm rang, startling me out of my musing. I looked at the clock and saw that it was now 20 minutes before the school bell would ring and my house is 10-15 mins away so I rushed, not wanting to be late.

"Kaa-san, Oyaji, ittekimasu!" I shouted, hurrying towards the door, my bag over my shoulders.

"Itterashai, Ryoma!" My mother replied.

Reaching the door I opened it, Syuusuke's face greeting me.-Wait, what-"Ryo-chan!"

Staring for far longer than appropriate, flummoxed by Syuusuke's sudden and unexpected appearance, I attempt to gather my scattered thoughts. ' _Why is he here?_ ' I wonder.

"S-Syuusuke..." I stuttered out, inwardly really embarrassed by my a bit high-pitched voice.

"Ryo-chan, are you okay?" He aked me, sliding closer with his gorgeous eyes opening. ' _No, I'm not. Probably never will be._ ' I replied in my mind while outwardly saying yes.

"Jaa, ikuze? We're gonna be late.."

"O-okay..." I replied to his question.

' _Why are you here? Like nothing changed? Instead of with that girl?_ ' I wanted to shout those out at him as we are walking to school. An awkward(for me) silence settled between us, not the comfortable one it used to be but he acted like it wasn't, like this is normal. Arriving at school, I turned to face him, intent on asking him why he was here with me.

"Syuusuke, why are you here?"

\--OWARI--


End file.
